Cameliard
The Kingdom of Cameliard「''Romaji'': Kyameriado; Kana: キャメリあド」is a kingdom situated upon the land of Britannia. It is directly west of Erin. Its government is lead by King Gwenivar Cameliard. While its military, the Holy Knights of Cameliard, is lead by the Great Holy Knight Lancelot. In the past, it was reigned over by King Leodegrance Cameliard. Until, that is, a coup d'état resulted in the dethronement of Leodegrance and the enthronement of the seven Dark Lords of Camlann. During the Dark Lords' reign, in order to procure exotic and rare delicacies and materials that could be sold on the black markets for fortunes, the Knights of Cameliard enslaved a nation's worth of the beastmen and then erected gateways to Purgatory. Subsequently, the Knights of Cameliard began to coerce their beastmen slaves into foraging and mining within Purgatory! Consequently, hundreds of thousands of the beastmen died and the Kingdom of Cameliard was befouled into a fiery and all-around nightmarish wasteland by pollutants from Purgatory. In the present, any enslavement of anyone and any kind is illegal within the Kingdom of Cameliard and all of the gateways to Purgatory are being toppled by the Knights of Cameliard. As a result, slowly but surely, Cameliard is healing from the myriad and variety of wounds that had been inflicted upon it by the Dark Lords' reign. History WIP... Government The Kingdom of Erin is an absolute monarchy which is supported by a meritocratic stratocracy. The King or Queen does not reign with the assistance and support of an aristocracy, but rather the King or Queen reigns with the assistance and support of his or her military. For within the Kingdom of Cameliard, the government and the military are one in the same. So, in order to participate in government, one has to join the military. Royal Family of Cameliard Throughout its history, the Kingdom of Cameliard has been conquered and reigned over by a myriad of individual sovereigns and royal families. At one point, Cameliard was reigned over by the dynasty of the King Leodegrance and the then Prince Gwenivar. At another point, the seven Dark Lords of Camlann shared their sovereignty over Cameliard with one another. While in the present, Cameliard is once again under the sovereignty of King Gwenivar Cameliard's dynasty. Knights of Cameliard The Knights of Cameliard are the government and military of the Kingdom of Cameliard. Not only do they conduct the kingdom's military operations, but they also enforce the kingdom's laws as well. In addition, the Knights of Cameliard are responsible for conducting the rest of the kingdom's business as well. Notably, in stark contrast to a supermajority of Britannia's companies and orders of knights, the Knights of Cameliard are not an aristocracy. Other than its royal family, the Kingdom of Cameliard does not have an aristocracy. As such, the Knights of Cameliard are just as ignoble as the rest of Cameliard's citizenry. Holy Knights of Cameliard The Holy Knights of Cameliard are an elite subset of the Knights of Cameliard. Notably, before the reign of the King Gwenivar Cameliard, the Knights of Cameliard were devoid of Holy Knights. Consequently, when Gwenivar decreed Sir Lancelot as the Great Holy Knight of the Knights of Cameliard, Sir Lancelot became the first and only Holy Knight of Cameliard. Eventually, after a year of recruitment and training, Sir Lancelot managed to provide the Kingdom of Cameliard with a platoon of 25 Holy Knights. Geography WIP... Role in the Story WIP... Trivia * Cameliard is Navigation WIP... Category:Locations Category:Free Use